


Autumn Crocus

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, LJ Community: snape100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Snape finds Lily after the Dark Lord's attack.





	Autumn Crocus

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [snape100](http://snape100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #345: Autumn.

The sickly green skull hovering above the destroyed house in Godric’s Hollow tore at his heart, but he’d already howled his grief in Dumbledore’s office, shrieking like a wounded animal.  
  
It hurt to see the place where she and _Potter_ had lived, but this was his last chance…  
  
He found her in the nursery, crumpled on the floor by the crib. Her whelp was gone, but he didn’t care about him. Kneeling next to Lily, he ran a hand through brilliant red hair, closed dull emerald eyes.  
  
(The. First. Time.)  
  
(The. Last. Time.)  
  
Snape knew he would always hate autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know autumn crocuses are in the lily family? 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic was originally written in July 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
